la leyenda de la lámpara mágica
by elsa308-A.G
Summary: Maru era una niña como cualquiera, con la excepción de que fue criada como un sacrificio para su tierra, para evitar la sequía, y que florecieran los frutos, pidiéndole a las estrellas, y a todo aquello en lo que creía que la salvarán, esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos, hasta que de repente, ¡apareció delante de una chica rara!,¿quien era?, momento, ¿donde estaba ella?
1. prologo

Añales atrás, había una leyenda, Kunikida Hanamaru, una chica de castaños cabellos y ojos cual miel, la cual había sido salvada, ¿o condenada?, nadie lo sabe bien, la pequeña niña criada como cualquier otra, con su respectiva excepción, la preparaban para ser sacrificada, por el bien de su pueblo, ofreciéndola a ella a cambio de que no se secara el río, para evitar la sequía,y que los cultivos se dieran, cuando la semana del sacrificio había llegado, los tres primeros días fue obligada a bailar entre pequeñas llamas creadas a propósito, mientras le lanzaban agua helada, al cuarto, la amarraron de las manos, y la pusieron en la vieja fuente que ya no estaba en uso, sujetando su cuerpo ahí para que la gente hiciera sus ofrendas antes de la quema, los guardias encargados de que no se moviera de ahí le daban de comer, llegado el séptimo día, durante la noche inició la quema, y las súplicas silenciosas de la niña se acentuaron, su miedo a flor de piel, ella no quería morir, para nada, pidiendo a la luna, el sol, las estrellas, y a cualquiera de los seres mitológicos en los cuales creía, que la salvarán, que le dieran una oportunidad más, las llamas empezando a tocar su piel, y sus gritos de dolor callados por varios paños amarrados a su boca, evitaron la esparcion del ruido agonizante proveniente de su garganta, rendida, aceptando su prematura muerte, elevó la vista a la luna llena que yacía en el cielo estrellado, rezando porque su muerte valiera la pena, menos de 10 minutos y ya sus restos se habían convertido en cenizas, las cuales habían de meter en un jarrón, con una forma bastante peculiar, y esta debía de ser lanzada al río, para así dar por terminado el sacrificio

~~En algún lugar~~

Oe, pequeña, señorita de ojos cual miel~— la niña oía una voz, mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, tarea difícil por la claridad repentina.

—¿Don-donde estoy? —dijo mirando hacia todos lados intentando averiguar de dónde provenía esa voz

—tranquila cariño, estas a salvo, tendrás otra oportunidad, una menos cruel que la que te ha tocado, o eso me parece a mí—la extraña voz era aguda y tranquila, capaz y con un tono maternal le hablaba—te habrás dado cuenta que no estamos en tu pueblo, y que ni siquiera se le podría llamar "tierra" a nuestra ubicación actual, de lo contrario, no estarías flotando—le dio a entender, que no estaban en algún lugar conocido por ella—te explicaré, y después de ello te daré dos opciones, seguir con tu vida, por lo menos los recuerdos, asegurando poder convivir con algunas personas, o por el contrario, morir definitivamente sin nada que te prometa una reencarnación, esas serán tus dos opciones después de que te explique, tendrás 5 minutos para decidir, escoge bien

¡ha-Hai!—la pequeña exclamó poniendo toda su atención en la explicación de la extraña voz

Tu muerte como ya sabrás a sido prematura, nada que la vida haya preparado para ti, entonces, los gobernantes misteriosos han oído tus súplicas por ayuda, por un héroe, o quien sabe, quizás una heroína, lo importante, es que tienes la opción de vivir en el jarrón en el que han sido guardadas tus cenizas y el cual fue tirado por el río, este, tiene una forma especial, una lámpara, con los años tomará un color precioso y tus posibilidades de convivir otra vez con alguien aumentarán, claro, habrás de conseder deseos, y tendrás tus propias normas, pero, jamás más de 10 deseos, quien lo busque, habrá de encontrarlo con las manos mojadas, quien lo encuentre, habrá de buscar siempre en el río, esas serán las normas establecidas por nosotros, entonces, ¿que te parece?—la voz, termino la explicación y apunto de cumplirse los 5 minutos, la voz de la niña exclamo

¡Lo haré-zura!, ¡viviré en el jarrón y cumplire deseos a quien me encuentre!— su voz mostrando decisión hizo sonreir al dueño de la voz—Me encanta oír eso, serás la chica de la lámpara, aunque también te podrán llegar a llamar "chica mágica", dicho esto, te deseo suerte, pequeña abejita—y con el sonido de un chazquido todo se empezó a volver oscuro y borroso, dando a entender que su nuevo destino estaba por empezar

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¡Holis!, tiempo sin escribir algo, ¡ahora si vengo enserio y a por todo!

Me encantaría que fuera verdad (:'c), pero se que es mentira, espero por lo menos no abandonar esto, surgió de manera extraña la idea, pero me gusta por donde va, voy a ir avisando de una, esta historia será principalmente un HanaChika, una senpai me metió ese Shipp pero en el corazón(?), intentaré meter shipps raros hasta donde me sea posible

Me voy disculpado de una vez

Me cuesta ver a Kanan o Mari con alguien más, no me veo escribiendo un Shipp raro de ellas gomen, disfruten de el resto de su día n.n

Como se sabrá, love live no me pertenece si no a sus creadores, sakurako Kimino y Sunrise


	2. capítulo 1: ¿quien eres?

En alguna parte del río, cierta chica con una coleta alta como peinado, estaba secando... ¿un jarron?, no, eso no era, era una especie de lámpara, la cual al estar completamente seca empezó a brillar, al llegar a cierto punto la luz se hizo más intensa dejando momentáneamente ciega a la chica que portaba una ligera armadura

-¡Woa!, ¿qu-qué eres?-la de coleta pregunto aun asombrada por lo que acababa de ver

-¿Umm...?, ¿qué soy?-la chica mágica al parecer estaba adormilada, o se daba a entender por su cara de sueño y la rascazon en sus ojos-¿Qui-quien eres tu?, espera... ¿Quien soy yo?-poco a poco la castaña empezaba a espabilar, exclamando por culpa de la sorpresa

-Bu-bueno, no se quien eres exactamente, pero yo soy Matsuura Kanan, siguiente al mando de los Matsuura, y tú has salido de esta lampara-dijo levantando la lámpara la cual ya estaba seca-¿realmente no recuerdas nada?, ¿ni tu nombre o tu edad, siquiera el de donde proviones o que hacías en esa lámpara?-la curiosidad atacaba a la peli-azul

-Y-yo, no se quien soy, lo siento-zura-un pequeño click se hizo en su cabeza gracias a ese "zura"

'¿chica mágica?, es un nombre extraño-zura, capaz y lo intento decir refiriéndose otro idioma... ¿Mahou shoujo?, ¿magical girl?, Todos son raros-zura'

-Ma-mahou shojo-salió de la boca de la castaña de manera natural

-¿Mahou shoujo?, ¿te llamas chica mágica?-la de coleta tenia curiosidad a la vez que estaba aguantando una ligera risa

-¡n-no zura!, bueno, no lo se, ¡pero es lo único que recuerdo!-la escena parecía un especie de berrinche, donde la de apariencia mayor estaba intentando aguantar la risa

-vale, vale dejémoslo ahí, te llamare Ma... ¿Ma?, ¿Masho, Masu?, no, que horrible, Umm... ¿Que tal Maru? Es un nombre bonito, para una abejita-al finalizar la de coleta sonrió, pensando en el maravilloso nombre que se le había ocurrido

-¿Ma-Maru?, ¿Abejita? -algún otro clickse hizo en su cabeza, dando paso a otros recuerdos

"-oh... Mi pequeña Maru, mira que grande estas, cada vez estas más bella, espero que así como crece tu belleza este creciendo tu inteligencia y tus habilidades, no sabes cuanto espero el día en que empieces a danzar como la sacerdotisa del sol que estas destinada a ser, ese día de mis ojos lágrimas saldrán, por verte junto a tu belleza danzar, espero y no me vayas a decepcionar, que solo para eso te he criado, ¿okey?- un hombre un poco gordo y mayor le estaba hablando, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas"

"-Maru-Chan, eres como una linda abejita, tus cabellos sedosos y castaños al pegarle el sol pareciera un amarillo o dorado, y otras me recuerda a la miel, igual que tus ojos, ¡son hermosos!, desearía verlos toda la vida-la pequeña portadora de una cabellera anaranjada era quien decía aquellas palabras a la niña con la que estaba jugando, no esperaba que cierta voz chillona se oyera detrás de ella.

-¿eh?, Chika-Chan pero si tu no pierdes el tiempo, ya estas coqueteando con la pequeña Maru-de cabellera rubia con una voz un tanto chillona y burlesca, aparecía una niña, haciendo pequeñas bromas a la mayor de las pequeñas

-¡Mari-chan!,¿donde estabas?, Maru y yo te estuvimos buscando-un pequeño puchero se había formado en la boca de la pelinaranja, al parecer no entendió lo que quería decir la mayor

-mi padre me llamó, al parecer necesita que vaya a llevar unas cosas al reino cercano-la rubia había puesto una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica mandarina-hola Maru-chan, ¿Cómo estas?-le sonrió esperando la respuesta

-¡bien-zura!,¿y usted?-gustosa se acerco para que le hicieran también un poco de cariño en la cabeza

-estoy bien Maru-Chan, pero no me trates de usted, me siento demasiado vieja-al parecer ser tratada de 'usted' por unas niñas no era lo que más le gustaba

-Mari-Chan, ¿el reino cercano no está en guerra contra otro-zura?-la castaña tenía una mirada curiosa y preocupada hacia la mayor

-¡cierto!, no puedes ni debes ir Mari-Chan, ¡es peligroso!- la de cabellos anaranjados se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, como si eso pudiera evitar que vaya a hacer aquel mandado que le habían dejado

-Tengo que ir, es muy importante este mandado por ello es que mi padre ha decidido mandarme a mi-la rubia explicó el porqué debía ir, mientras se safaba de los brazos de la peli naranja-pero no se preocupen, volveré en lo que canta un gallo, no se librarán tan fácilmente de mi-dijo lo último mientras abrazaba a ambas niñas por el cuello

-¡ni tu de nosotras Mari-chan!-la peli naranja exclamó a la par que la peli castaña a sentía y ambas le devolvían el abrazo a la rubia

-esas son mi abejita y mi mikan-al terminar de decir eso la mayor apretó a las niñas un poco más, Le encantaba jugar con ellas"

"pequeña abejita"

"un máximo de diez deseos"

"tu muerte fue prematura, nada que la vida tuviera preparado para ti"

-T-te cumpliré 10 deseos-zura-apezar de haber tartamudeado, lo había dicho con seguridad, no recordaba todo a la perfección, pero logró recordar algunos detalles-Puedes pedir lo que sea menos matar o revivir a alguien-zura-Le puso esas dos condiciones, y poniendo por último otra más que la chica no escucho por estar pensando que pediría-después de esos 10 deseos voy a desaparecer

-mi primer deseo, ummm... ¡quiero un carruaje!-Le llego la idea, hace rato que quería conquistar a cierta chica, pero apenas llegaba al puesto de guerrera, sus recursos eran lo suficientemente bajos como para no poder presentarse para convertirse en la futura pareja de la princesa, y para completar, era mujer, no podía darle un heredero

-¡vale-zura!, te quedan nueve deseos, el carruaje será llevado por tu caballo-junto sus manos y atado al caballo apareció el carruaje de colores oscuros, tonalidades rojas, negras y marrones, con un poco de blanco, así era el carruaje que había aparecido delante de ellas

-mi segundo deseo es tener más recursos, oro, cobre, u hierro, en pocas palabras, algo que me de posición importante y dinero, lo suficiente para estar entre las opciones para la princesa-parecía no meditarlo, o capaz y lo había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, de cualquier forma la peli castaña cumplió con lo pedido- mi tercer deseo... Quiero saber como comportarme como un caballero, a pesar de ser mujer, quiero mayor resistencia y vestir como un príncipe, algo perfecto con lo que la princesa desee despertar todos los días del resto de su vida-y así, con un traje bastante bonito y llamativo, mayor resistencia, y un comportamiento digno de un príncipe fue de vuelta a su reino junto a 'la chica de la lámpara magica', no pensaba revelarlo a nadie este hecho, quería esa magia solo para ella, quería tenerla a su lado para asegurar conseguir la mano de la princesa

~~~~~~~»» «» ««~~~~~~~

Emm... Cabe destacar que esto lo estoy escribiendo primero por wattpad, así que todas las notas fueron primeramente escritas en wattpad y me da flojera cambiarlas, Sorry, las respuestas estarán al final de los capítulos uwu

Si lo se, tarde demasiado, lo lamento, pensaba actualizar en semana Santa pero me puse a hacer una tarea que pensaba evaluarán al volver a clases, y vino mi maravilla de profe de inglés a decir el miércoles que será evaluado el juego que nos pidió el 31 de mayo, ¡se supone era la primera evaluación!, y yo que ya tengo casi todo listo =3, eso no es justo

Pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo que llevo escribiendo desde hace rato

Lo peor es que ya se hasta como va a acabar pero mi flojera y la vaguesa no quieren que escriba TT~TT, a los que leyeron "no se me olvidó", ya casi tengo listo el dibujo que había dicho, voy a corregir algunas cosas de esa historia y después subiré el dibujo, y en otras noticias, estoy escribiendo un ChikaDia junto al YouRuby uwu

Lo que sí no se es cuando lo subiré, tengo el prólogo y todo, pero si casi no actualizo en un mes teniendo solo una historia, imagínense con dos. -.

A pesar de ya saber como acaban Xd

Bueno, los dejo, que tengan lindo día y les vaya bien en la vida uwu

Hasta la próxima vez que actualice

Bye~

\--*~*--

Je~

Realmente no se como se escribe tu nombre, pero lo intentaré, lamento si lo llego a escribir mal,

N0MBR3: es un HanaChika n.n, gracias a que una de las besto senpais hizo que me gustará uwua, unque pueda parecer más bien un KananMaru no lo es, es un HanaChika con KananMari


	3. capítulo 2: poco a poco

Un carruaje bastante llamativo se acercaba a la zona del pueblo, un fino corcel blanco era lo que jalaba de aquel transporte, murmuros cada vez más fuertes se iban haciendo presentes, ¿quien es?, ¿de donde viene?, ¿para que?, ¿alguna nueva opción para la princesa?, esas y muchas preguntas más se oían entre el pelotón de personas

—Ka-kanan-san, ¿po-porque se escucha tanto ruido?—al parecer la castaña tenía oídos sensibles, y tanto ruido exterior como el del carruaje la estaban haciendo sufrir

—tranquila, ya casi llegamos, solo aguanta un poco más—después de aquello la menor pasó el resto del viaje con sus manos sobre sus oídos, aún estando dentro de la lámpara se oía el ruido

Golpes se oyeron en uno de los vidrios del carruaje y con ello la de coleta abrió la puerta de este

—¿Quién eres y por qué quieres entrar en la casa Ohara?—al parecer era un guardia, ella Le reconia mas él no a ella, había funcionado

—Matsuura Kanan, vengo para hacer un trato con el Señor Ohara—su voz se oía firme, sin miedo

—me temo que no será posible, el señor está ocupado con el compro- —fue interrumpido por la mujer

—A eso vengo, le tengo un trato bastante interesante, pero lo debo hablar directamente con el—si, estaba siendo elegante y coqueta, lo suficiente para hacer notar que no se iba a ir de ahí hasta hablar con el Sr. Ohara

—que necedad tan grande, pase adelante, pero a la mínima que se oiga el revuelo le condenaremos a muerte—amenazó el guardia antes de darles paso

—claro, estoy de acuerdo—una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para que el carruaje terminará de llegar hacia la casa ohara

Al estar por bajar, metió la lámpara en un pequeño bolso que cargaba con ella, no dejaría por nada del mundo a algo tan valioso solo, sobretodo con lo que debía hacer, la lámpara le daba las mil y un posibilidades de hacer lo que quisiera

—buenas tardes, vengo a ver al Sr. Ohara, ¿Dónde está el?—saludo y pregunto a una chica que pasaba por alli, por su vestimenta debía trabajar ahí, en la parte de limpieza

—oh, Matsuura-san, ¿cierto?, el señor la está esperando ya, sigame por favor—al terminar de hablar le guio hasta una oficina donde se hallaba un hombre, de pelo rubio claro y un poco canoso metido en sus papeles—Ohara-dono, Aquí está Matsuura-San—dicho esto se fue dejando a ambos hablar

—con permiso—dijo para entrar y sentarse en al frente del hombre, en el el suelo

—¿que se ofrece Matsuura-san?— pregunto el hombre dejando de lado los papeles y mirando a la chica a la cara

—Pido contraer matrimonio con la princesa Ohara-sama—estaba decidida, lo conseguiría de una forma u otra

—que bien, eso piden miles de hombres, ¿que cree que Le hace tan especial como para pensar que Le voy a entregar a mi hija así por así, Matsuura-san?—Le cuestiono el hombre

—simple señor, estoy segura que Le daré todo lo que quiera y necesite, se pelear, así que podría defenderla en caso de alguna emergencia, se de pesca y economía, y algo me dice que si me da menos de una semana lograría ganarme el corazón de la persona más bella que ha pisado este planeta, en pocas palabras, su hija, una bella dama con hermosos ojos, personalidad espléndida y modales bastante impecables, voz aguda y labios finos, una obra de arte con la que cualquier persona quisiera despertar, darle amor es uno de mis más grandes sueños, así que Le suplico me de la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo ganar el corazón de su hija—Kanan estaba convencida de que ganaría el corazón de la princesa, tal como lo había hecho hace años, cuando ambas eran pequeñas y la de rubios cabellos se había perdido, ganaría su corazón, ya sea de forma limpia o usando magia

—ummm... —el hombre estaba meditando la propuesta, necesitaba asegurar el bien de su hija, y que su prometido tenga cierto rango en cuanto a el dinero y pertenencias, ya tenía claro que iba a hacer—Matsuura-san, Le tengo una propuesta, revisaré sus papeles legales, para ver su árbol genealógico y que virtudes tiene, bueno, usted sabrá a qué me refiero, ¿no? —la de coleta asintió a la pregunta, tenía una mirada seria— después de revisar eso, habrán dos opciones, la primera sería que todo este perfecto y tenga 3 días para enamorar a mi hija, no tendrá más oportunidades, si lo logra perfecto, acomodaremos todo y le enseñaremos que debe hacer para cumplir su futuro papel en este reino, de lo contrario sería una más del montón, por el contrario, la segunda sería que algo en sus papeles esté erróneo y yo decida que no quiero darle la oportunidad, volviendo a él mismo punto, alguien más del montón, ¿entendido?, necesitaré que me traiga sus papeles a la brevedad—el hombre la estaba mirando fijamente, al parecer esperaba que se retractara

—muy bien, veré si le puedo traer todos mis papeles hoy mismo, con permiso—finalizó la conversación e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse, estaba que brincaba de alegría, en eso Le llegó aquel recuerdo lejano de cuando conoció a la rubia, era un día fresco y un poco nublado, aún así no había tantas posibilidades de lluvia ese día

'el llanto de una niña se podía oír, al escucharlo intento buscar al o a la dueña de la voz, encontrándose con una pequeña rubia con un vestido morado, al parecer estaba arrodillada, ensuciando aquel hermoso vestido que la hacía resaltar

—¿hola?, me llamo Matsuura Kanan, puedes llamarme Kanan—se había presentado, logrando que la otra pequeña le mirara, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, decidió dedicarle de sus mejores sonrisas para levantarle un poco el animo—¿que te paso, por qué lloras?, ¿como te llamas?—Le había ofrecido la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cual había sido tomada de manera dudosa

—M-me llamó Mari, O-Ohara Mari, y me perdí, no tengo idea de como regresar—si, estaba a punto de volver a llorar, se notaba en su voz llorosa e incluso miedosa por no saber volver

—si quieres te puedo ayudar a volver, pero deberás jugar conmigo un rato—puso su mano esperando a que la rubia negará y la dejara con la mano tendida o por el contrario la estrechara y cerrarán el trato

La rubia dudo un momento pero a la final acepto, al darle la mano a la peli azulada esta abrió los brazos junto con una exclamación "¡Hagu!", Le parecía tierno, y lo más probable es que quería darle un abrazo, así que, sin pensarlo mucho se tiro a sus brazos, siendo abrazada por la contraria, era cálido y cómodo, Le gustó esa sensación, al separarse un poco ambas se sonrieron, soltando unas pequeñas risas mientras se separaban

—entonces... Dulce caballera, ¿que haremos antes de que me lleves a mi casa?—un tono juguetón había sido usado por la rubia, nada que ver con como la había encontrado

—umm, pues podría enseñarte el lugar, o podríamos jugar en el parque—propuso sus dos ideas, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo—¿ca-caballera?—preguntó nerviosa, sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas

—pues si, pareces un dulce caballero que protege a su princesa, y bueno... ¿Que tal si hacemos ambas cosas? That would be fantastic!—exclamó, quería pasar tiempo con la de coleta

—¿eh?,¿lata wauf falta tic?, ¿que significa eso?—la peli azul no entendía, ¿una lata de aullidos que Le falta tic?, ¿que tenía que ver eso?

La rubia no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír, después de un rato un poco más calmada le tradujo lo que había dicho con anterioridad—"That would be fantastic" me refiero a que eso sería fantástico—aún estaba riendo, y secándose las lagrimitas que habían salido de sus ojos

— oh... ¿Y como quieres que hagamos ambas cosas?—si, otra un interrogante, no es como si tuvieran todo el día para hacer ambas cosas

—easy darling, We're going to play, mientras me enseñas las cosas cercanas—había explicado, aunque la más alta se veía con dudas, ¿que era lo que había dicho?

—Mari-chan, no entiendo que me dice, por favor no hable en otro idioma—pidió, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que Le estaba diciendo

—oh!, Sorry darling, I don't remember that, la que dije fue que era fácil, mientras nosotras jugamos me puedes mostrar los alrededores, ¿te parece?—Le tradujo aquello que no había entendido

—esta bien Mari-chan, pero por favor no hable en otro idioma, tengo algunos juguetes para jugar en la arena, ¿quieres hacer algunos castillos en ella?—propuso la primera actividad a la cual la rubia asintió, Le gustaba la idea

—me gusta la idea bu-, pero no se como hacer uno, como mi noble caballera durante este día, estarás encargada de cuidarme y guiarme, y junto a ello enseñarme las cosa que no sepa—al finalizar le habia guiñado el ojo y puso una sonrisa gatuna

—¡hai!, Bueno ¿empezamos?—propuso la más alta a la rubia

Había pasado un rato, ya tenían la base de su castillo y ahora debían buscar cosas para decorarlos, algunas piedras y flores, hasta que una de estas llamó la atención de la rubia y decidió preguntarle a la contraria si sabía el nombre de esta

—umm...? Esa es una campanilla chiná, también se le conoce como Platycodon grandiflorus, es de China, Korea, Japón y el este de Siberia, es de la familia de los Campanulaceae, su color natural es el azul violeta, pero también existen blancas, rosadas y como en este caso azules, son muy hermosas—término con se explicación básica la peli azul, dejando sorprendida a la rubia por todo lo que sabía sobre las flores

—wou... ¿Como sabes tanto de las flores?, That is great!, no... That is fantastic! I want know more about the flowers!—si, la rubia había empezado a hablar en inglés... De nuevo, dejando confundida a la contraria, un poco menos ya que conecto un poco lo que acababa de decir con lo que Le había dicho con anterioridad

—eh...? Gra...Cias...?—no sabia que responder exactamente, pero de algo estaba segura, era un cumplido y se había sonrojado

Tres campanadas se oyeron, indicando que ya se estaba haciendo tarde

—¡Kanan-chan, quiero que cuando seamos grandes tu seas mi guerrera!—la entusiasta rubia hablo, sabía que debían dejar de jugar

—je~ por ti lo intentare Mari, ¡Hagu!—abrió los brazos para recibir un abrazo de la rubia, el cual correspondio abrazandola—pero ya hay que volver, pronto va a oscurecer y será más difícil ayudarte a volver a tu casa—empezó a guardar todas las cosas con las que habían jugado para después tomarle la mano a la de ojos dorados—¿Cómo es tu casa?

—bueno, es grande, de dos pisos y ¡tiene un patio inmenso!, ahí hay caballos, las señoras que siempre están de un lado a otro limpiando o cocinando, ¡ah!, y es de colores oscuros, marron, negro y vinotinto, y en la puerta siempre hay un hombre gruñón—describió Mari como era su casa, dándole unas ideas a Kanan

—por casualidad, ¿no será la que queda subiendo un poco? —al decir aquello soltó una ligera risa, si en verdad era aquella la rubia pudo volver por si sola de haberse percatado del camino

—¿umm...? ¿Cuál?—preguntó a lo que la de ojos violetas respondio señalando la casa que se podía ver un poco desde donde estaban—¡oh!, ¡es esa Kanan-chan—la rubia se había guindado del brazo de la nombrada—acompáñame, por favor, ¡quiero hablar un poco más contigo!

—va-vale, con gusto Mari-chan—y así tomo la mano de la rubia acompañándolo hasta su casa, en el camino una parte de su conversación fue la más resaltante

—ne ne~, Kanan-chan—llamó a la chica y está le miro con una interrogante—Me gustas, me gustas mucho—soltó de repente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios—cuando ambas seamos grandes, y seas mi caballería de brillante armadura, quiero que mas adelante nos casemos, ¡quiero ver a Kanan-chan con vestido blanco!—al finalizar lavanto los brazos de manera energética, tal como lo era ella

—T-tú... ¡También me gustas Mari-chan!, pero creo que decir todo eso tan pronto es muy apresurado—dijo agarrandole la mano aún estando toda sonrojada

—solo te voy avisando Kanan-chan~—y así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia, donde está beso en la mejilla a su acompañante y está sonrojada se devolvió a su casa, queriendo crecer rápido para poder cumplir con su promesa'

Hi~,pensaba actualizar el martes, pero por cosas de la vida me quede dormida y falte incluso a clases por culpa de eso, y si, me levante a las 5 de la tarde, dormí durante todo el día, escribí un poco pero me puse a ordenar un poco y solo escribí hasta las 500 palabras, el miércoles me dormí con el teléfono en la mano, junto a la tarea se supone que debía hacer para el jueves, cosa que ese día no fui pero me desperté a las 4, a la final el viernes adelante como hasta las 800 palabras, ayer, murió mi bisabuela y entre tanto me puse a escribir un poco en la noche mientras le hacían el velorio y tal, ya que realmente verla en esa caja me dolía mucho, escribí hasta las 1000 palabras y hoy antes del sepulcro terminé el capítulo llegando a las 2000 y pico de palabras, les pido me tengan paciencia, doy lo mejor que puedo de mi para escribir esta historia, con todo y mi flojera

Por cierto, se supone que deben odiar a Kanan, y en este capitulo me iba a centrar en eso, pero preferí irme con Kanan, a ver, sus razones son "buenas", por lo menos en algún punto, pero eso no será justificativo aceptable para lo que Le hará a Maru, por cierto, hay cierto detalle en este capítulo, que se irá acentuando más en los próximos, y no, por mucho que parezca un error no lo es uwu, si se dan cuenta les doy amor(?

Bueno, hasta la próxima, ¡feliz día!

Pd: odio wattpad, revisando el cap después de publicarlo me sale como si fuera guión normal en vez de guión largo, ¡y arh! Que me meto a acomodar lo y entonces ahí si me sale con guión largo

Wattpad... ¿Eres medio marico o marico y medio?, porqué conchale chamo, no es lo mismo

Hasta aquí tenía publicado en wattpad, haré lo posible para no tardar tanto, pero tengo algunas ideas para one-shots y como son más cortos prefiero salir de ellos primero Xd, gomen

\-- respuesta: --

N0MBR3: jeje~ si soy de wattpad, pero quise probar poner primero esta historia antes que el DiaRuby que tenía escrito, no se como usar fanfiction aun .. Pues si, es ella, ¿a que escribe genial?, tiene una forma de influenciar a los multishippers, nos hace amar esos shipps raros y locos que hay en love live, y pues si, necesito apurar las escenas de Kanan, por lo menos las habidas hasta este cap, no son tan importantes como las escenas con Maru, eso va a desencadenar toda la trama, ¿raro no? Es un HanaChika donde las protas se supone que son las que conforman el shipp pero por el contrario parece que fueran Kanan y Maru Xd


End file.
